Derek Muzi
Derek Muzi was a member of the Raven Tail Guild before being disbanded by the Grand Magic Games and later joined Fairy Tail and his partner is Salberay. Appearance He is has black hair with a purple shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Personality He used to be cold and distance during his time in Raven Tail but after joining Fairy Tail he becomes more friendleir and nicer towards everyone else. Magical Power *'Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic': A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Derek to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Dark Dragon allowing him to generate and manipulate Darkness to his every whim. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Derek derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Dark Dragon and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. **'Darkness Dragon's Roar': He can release a blast of Darkness from his mouth. **'Darkness Dragon's Claw': He can use Darkness to turn his hand into a claw and slash his enemies. **'Darkness Dragon's Wing Attack': He can unleash a wave of Darkness. *'Dark Capriccio: '''A beam of darkness is fired from the hands, meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. With greater skill, however, this spell can be cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting the user greater versatility. *'Zero Slash': He can utilizes Dark Capriccio as a whip to attack the enemy. *'Dark Gravity: He can amplifies the gravity in a specific area, causing everyone or everything in the said area to fall downwards. *'''Dark Rondo: When cast, Darkness Magic with horror-stricken faces swirl around the user's staff (or around their hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scaleor focused at an enemy. The user can also summon the ghosts from under the ground, heavily damaging the target from below. *'Dark Delete': He can create Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from his hands. *'Genesis Zero:' First he charges green darkness energy on their fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at their foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. *'Dark Vanish': He is able to make the target seemingly implode from the inside out or vanish from sight, leaving only the clothes behind, before it decomposes. *'Dark Grab': He can use the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surrounds the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can lift the target in the air and bring them near the user. *'Dark Mass': He creates a growing sphere of Darkness Magic with the face of Ksitigarbha inside it. After being shot at the target, the sphere turns into many tentacles, that, despite their apparent weightlessness and translucency, are quite heavy. *'Darkness Cage': When Derek crushes a different-looking sphere in their hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. *'Ghost Fireworks': Derek extends hsi arm forward and releases ghosts from a sphere of Darkness Magic gathered in their hand. *'Demon Blas't: He creates A large sphere of dark energy is charged between his hands and subsequently fired at the target in form of a beam. *'Darkness Stream': Derek extends his hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target. *'Satanic 'Blast: Derek forms a sphere of Darkness Magic in their hands above their head and then, after a sufficient amount of Magic has been gathered, it's released at the target in the form of a large beam that explodes upon contact, resulting in a large, destructive pillar formed of Darkness Magic. *'Dark Deflect:' By focusing on an incoming attack with their eye or from their palm, Derek is able to redirect all incoming attacks, causing them to miss. *'Soul Extinctor': The spell initiates as Derek focuses his magical power into the space between his hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that is capable of blocking out the sky. *'Darkness Breath': Derek charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging their intended target. *'Darkness Flare Bomb': Derek creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. *'Dark Enveloping Claw': Derek summons a dark claw from the ground, which ensnares the target, restricting their movement. By directing the claw at the throat of the target, the user can effectively create a hostage situation. Family *Dark Dragon (Adopted Father, Desceased) Voice Actor Cameron Boyce. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Adopted Category:Sons Category:Former Villains Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Raven Tail Category:Fairy Tail